


Bloody questions and penguins that bleed

by IamCLF



Series: Soulmate AU Hell [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I have a problem, M/M, Soulmarks, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCLF/pseuds/IamCLF
Summary: Oswald and Edward are silly muffins, cute potatos, and generally needing a hug





	Bloody questions and penguins that bleed

Oswald kept his soul mark hidden, not just out of his normal privacy issues and old fashion sensibility. It was a scary thing to him. On his arm where the was to be a mark of hope and of love was a little penguin that on its tummy had a dark question mark. It was bloody looking. Like someone had taken a knife to the poor fuzzy little thing. It had a look of deep sadness as it bled green. Every time he looked at it he felt a sense of dread. Of what was to come. Would his soulmate hate him? Why did he want him hurt? So many terrifying questions would fill his head when he thought of it.  
His mother who babied and pampered him (and was of questionable lucidity at the best of times) bawled when she saw her sons mark on his arm. She cried and explained how her own love had died before she had made it to america. How he had been amazing. How he was not his father.  
It kinda broke his faith in the whole mess to hear of that, so he ignored when other children showed theirs off. He let them say what they wanted. That he would never have a mark. He quickly learned a habit of hiding his mark and lying. Why would he let some thing so trivial hold him back? Plus,his mark was one of pain and sorrow anyways. 

Then he met Ed. 

Or Ed met him? He didn't know what would count. He of course thought he was a annoying psychotic man at first but....he grew on him and so did his trust. Ed would never ever hurt him. Why would he? He was his best friend, his right hand man, the Samwise to his Frodo, the Watson to his Sherlock. They were meant to be. Then...Then that.. /that woman/ came along.  
Of course Os didn't like her. Why would he? She was taking his Ed away. His beloved friend. She was changing him, making him softer. Didn't he see that? How could he not tell that this was going to happen? He wanted to cry so he did. Then he plotted. There was no way he was going to lose to this woman.

~~~~~~?~~~~~~  
Ed was a talkative boy. He wanted all the answers and he wanted them /now/ so he decided to become the man with all the answers. When he learned of soulmates he giggled and smiled as he looked at his. It was a cute fluffy penguin going swimming.  
Once he was older he learned some thing awful.  
It was a normal day of class. Learning about the Arctic. They got to watch a video on Penguins.  
Adult non-fluffy penguins are wonderful swimmers. Fluffy baby penguins? Like the one falling from a ice ledge with a dark green question mark on there chest? Not so much.  
He learned to hide it. Who would want a soul mate who would hurt them like that? Why would he ever hurt anyone that he was supose to love?  
Krista. Oh. He thought that was it. That she had been the one. Her ice ledge had been his hand around her throat.  
How wrong he was.

Oswald was /the/ penguin. He smiled loving him but professionally of coarse. He didn't have much of a choice. Refusing to hurt him. Then Isabella died....  
Oh how little penguins drown.


End file.
